


This Is Your Song

by Eggsyobsessed, wyvernwolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin (Kingsman), Boys In Love, Eggsy takes good care of his man, Fluff and Smut, Indulgent Eggsy, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Merlin misses Eggsy when he's away, Rimming, Top Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/wyvernwolf
Summary: It's not the first time, and not the last, that Merlin is missing Eggsy when he's away on a mission. He just wants his lad home and have a good cuddle, but when Eggsy returns Merlin gets that and more. Because Eggsy is an indulgent lover.





	This Is Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> So, talking about Eggsy taking care of Merlin with Draca on Tumblr and we created this. It's soft and sweet and just, yes! We need more caregiver Eggsy and Merlin being taken care of in the world.  
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> *note* Title is from Elton John's Your Song lyrics.

It was days like these that the house felt too big and too empty. He should be used to it by now, four years together and it wasn’t anything new. Merlin knew that. He had known that before becoming a couple with Eggsy. It was part of the job, just like it was his duty to oversee missions. Which sometimes meant he didn’t come home until the late hours of the night. Eggsy never minded, always smiling sleepily when Merlin would crawl in beside his lad. It was a smile Merlin wanted to fall asleep to and wake next to for the rest of his life.

Then when did he feel so lonely now? Merlin hefted himself off of the sofa, setting about to make some dinner. His stomach signaling it’s been six hours too long since he had last had a meal. He turned their kitchen radio on. A mix that Eggsy had loaded to it and Merlin found himself swaying to the sound of John Denver fill his ears.

A somber feeling filled his heart as Elton John’s Your Song began to play. It was Eggsy’s favorite, and it reminded him too much of the time Eggsy grabbed Merlin and waltzed around the living room with him. Merlin tried to put off the sting of his eyes from the onions he was currently chopping. Which was a load of shit, onions never bothered his eyes, but no one needed to know that. There was no one to watch him now anyway. Perhaps it was silly, really, it was not the first mission that took Eggsy away from Merlin for over a week. But it has been a long week, and a stressful one too.

Merlin was sure they wouldn’t be able to bring Tristan home, he was losing blood faster than the chopper could get to him. It was an act of God that Bors got the agent out safely and aboard where a Medic was waiting with the O negative blood Tristan needed. It had been some time since Merlin has had a scare like that, and quite frankly he was hoping to seek comfort from Eggsy. Something that had become a staple in his life since they were together. He could consider if foolish, but Merlin didn’t, he loved Eggsy.

The song played on, Elton John singing about how wonderful life is and he’s moving to the beat. Allowing the words and melody curl around him like a warm blanket.

“I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind. That I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you’re in the world,” he sings softly, thinking of only one person. The one man who has ever held his heart.

He’s completely engrossed when he hears another soft voice crooning to the lyrics, Merlin stops and is sure he is hearing things. Merlin tentatively slides the onions and peppers onto the plate and nearly drops it when a familiar set of arms wound around his waist. And for the first time in a week and a half Merlin is home in the security of the person now surrounding him. Velvety lips find their way from the nape of his neck to the back of his ear, murmuring Your Song softly into it.

Merlin’s whole body relaxes, he instinctively leans into the counter for support. Sure that he will collapse and bring Eggsy down with him.

Eggsy’s hands wander up Merlin’s chest, trailing a solitary finger down to the bottom of his jumper. Slipping a hand between the fabric and the smooth skin of Merlin’s abdomen, he begins caressing the defined planes along Merlin’s skin. Eggsy can feel Merlin melt under his touch, cock twitching in response, he’s missed him.

He tilts his head to give Eggsy better access, Merlin tries to move his hands to return the caresses but Eggsy halts his movements. The heat of his breath against his neck as Eggsy says, “Keep them on the counter, love.” Merlin does as he’s told. His whole body shaking from the arousal building low in his groin.

Eggsy’s kisses leave heat in their wake, like a fire that’s burned low, the embers still searing. Merlin’s breath quickens, Eggsy’s caresses turning seductive, enticing his own member to grow painfully against his trousers. He is intimately aware of the pressure of Eggsy against his arse, leaning back adding a rock to his hips. Eggsy’s voice falters, but continues to serenade him, palms lingering over the button of his trousers.

Merlin doesn't think his legs are going to be able to hold him up much longer. Eggsy is hot and hard against him and Merlin wants nothing more than to be bent over the kitchen table and taken hard and fast. Eggsy, however, seems to have other ideas. He unzips Merlin's trousers but then just gently strokes Merlin through his underwear. His touch is teasing and Merlin wants to beg.

As Eggsy slips his other hand down the back of Merlin’s trousers and under his pants, a delightful shiver runs down Merlin’s spine. He probes gently against Merlin’s tight warm opening, the muscle closing around the digit as it slides in. Eggsy nips Merlin’s earlobe and continues to worry his teeth along Merlin’s neck, savoring each moan and gasp leaving Merlin’s lips. Eggsy’s strokes are harder, rougher over Merlin’s hard cock. The warmth of his pre-come soaking through the fabric there. Merlin’s legs quiver, weakening with every touch of Eggsy’s skillful hands. He grips tight against the counter, bending forward, pushing his arse further over Eggsy’s fingers inside him.

"You want this, babe?” Eggsy whispers, his breath hot in Merlin's ear.

“Aye,” Merlin manages between breaths.

Eggsy steps back, his hands reluctantly leaving Merlin’s body. "Strip and then hands back on the counter," he orders and enjoys how fast Merlin snaps to attention.

Merlin makes quick work and soon enough he’s naked, clothes discarded across the kitchen table in a heap Merlin usually wouldn’t leave them in. His skin flushed with arousal, Merlin watches Eggsy’s eyes dilate before returning to his spot by the counter.

Eggsy chuckles. "Eager aren't we." Eggsy doesn't bother taking off any of his own clothes, just undoing his trousers and pushing them down enough so that he can take his cock out. He can see that Merlin is peering at him from the corner of his eye so, he slowly licks his palm and strokes himself leisurely.

Merlin lets out a low whimper, wanting Eggsy’s pretty cock in him. But his eyes never waver, watching Eggsy slip his thumb over the slit and back down to the base. The movements of his strokes slow and sultry, Merlin is going wild, his own dick aching to be touched. “Please,” he whispers and sees a sly smile grace Eggsy’s pink lips.

It's taking a monumental amount of self control for Eggsy not to come just from the visual of Merlin naked and desperate for him, but he wants to make this so good for Merlin.

“Need ye,” Merlin begs, aches, and craves for Eggsy to fill him. He shimmies his arse ever so slightly, Eggsy moaning from the sight.

Eggsy grabs the olive oil that Merlin was using to cook and dribbles it down the crack of Merlin's arse. He pushes his fingers in one final time, just to make sure Merlin is really ready for him before using some of the oil on his cock. He moves closer until he's pressed up against Merlin's back, teasing the head of his cock against Merlin's slick opening.

He shifts back causing Eggsy’s tip to slide all the way in. Merlin feels Eggsy grab his hips, easing into him fully. Merlin sighs, grasping one of the hands on him to bring around him, guiding it to his neglected member. Merlin is leaning forward to provide a better position and Eggsy is filling him to the brim, tip grazing against his prostate.

A groan leaves Eggsy’s lips as he is now all the way inside Merlin. His love is hot and tight around his cock and he has to bite his lip not to come straight away. He focuses instead on the feel of Merlin's cock in his hand. It's hard and wet with pre-come. Eggsy wraps his hand around that beautiful cock, giving it one stroke and then starts to move his hips. He pulls out and then pushes in and in concert, Merlin's cock slides in his grip.

The rhythm is fast and steady, their need for release intense. Merlin meets Eggsy thrust for thrust, holding onto the counter for support. His body building with his orgasm, Merlin’s breath fast and uneven. He can feel Eggsy’s warm breath coming in huffs against his back, a soft kiss is placed there and Merlin is so close. Just on the edge of spilling over, his vision clouding as his brain fizzles out of all reality, fading into euphoric bliss.

Eggsy feels Merlin shudder as he comes all over his hand and the kitchen floor and that's all it takes for Eggsy to let go and find his own release with one final thrust, his mind shorting out. Every circuit misfiring with the way Merlin’s hole tightens around his hypersensitive dick. When he comes to, neither of them have moved. Merlin is still propped up in his arms against the counter and Eggsy is still plastered to his back.

He relishes in Eggsy’s girth still inside him for a minute longer as it deflates. Slowly, Eggsy removes himself, a trail of his come trickling out of Merlin’s hole. On a whim, Eggsy drops down and laps lavishly at his own spent, slipping his tongue in just a little. Merlin shudders, head dropping against the counter as Eggsy licks him clean. His brain foggy from the orgasm and sensation of Eggsy at his opening.

Eggsy takes his time licking Merlin clean, enjoying the taste of his own spunk and Merlin against his tongue. He loves doing this and only stops when Merlin twitches and pulls away, mumbling under his breath about being too sensitive. Eggsy leans back on his heels, making sure that Merlin is watching, their eyes lock and he wipes up the last bits of his come from his mouth and licks his fingers clean. Smirking all the while up at his exhausted love.

Merlin reaches feebly for Eggsy who stands and wraps him up in a comforting embrace. His lover whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Merlin turns his face in, trapping Eggsy’s soft lips against his in a tender kiss.

“Want ye in bed with me,” and there’s nothing sexual about the request. Merlin yearning to be coddled by Eggsy, missing the feel and weight of him around his body. Merlin smiles fondly as Eggsy leads them to their shared room, leaving him only to return from the bath with a warm, damp flannel to wipe them down properly. Merlin situates in the bed, duvet and sheet pulled back in preparation for Eggsy to join. He curls himself around his lad, not minding to be the little spoon, peppering a trail of kisses along Eggsy’s warm, pale skin of his chest.

He falls asleep accompanied by the sound of Eggsy's heart beating strongly beneath his ear and the warm sweep of Eggsy's hand as he strokes up and down Merlin's back. His last thought is of how much he loves this man before sleep takes him away.


End file.
